HATE ME
by The Twisted Paradoxx
Summary: Hate me today...Hate me tomorrow...Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you. Betrayal was the worst of all and Aomine was about to learn it first hand. Aokaga /i'm soooo sorry./


**"Hate Me."**

* * *

 _I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you loved me, just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me?  
It is I that wanted space…_

* * *

Betrayal is the worst feeling in the world.

It's something that you never see coming… it's sudden and something that you never expect from someone, even less from a person you love.

Which is quite hilarious because being human ourselves shouldn't we always be aware of it?

We know that we are capable of it… nobody is truly a saint in this world.

But being a victim of it never fails to surprise us all.

And one of the most destructive, harming types of betrayal is cheating.

How you put trust in person so much, believe in them and their sincerity making us blind to the truth… making us blind to their obvious flaw.

The pain is so raw and heart wrenching that everything feels stiff and constricted.

Aomine couldn't believe what he currently saw in his boyfriend's phone. He gripped the device tightly in his grip as he stared down at the screenshot his boyfriend had of another male who sent him a nude through Instagram dm, the caption on said picture saying simply- Tonight? - A hazy look, eyes clearly filled with lust and he was covered in shower droplet's the view of his bathroom clear for Aomine's eyes to see.

Despair and anxiety began eating at him.

A lump the size of an orange found itself in his throat and he tried to swallow around it but it was something that seemed impossible to do because he had no saliva in his mouth, it was dry like the Sahara dessert.

He pressed on the option button on the phone and went down to screenshot/photo details and his heart broke into two pieces as he read…

Screenshot taken on 10/06/2014 at 06:00:07 pm

Dimensions: 869x1057

Size: 210 KB

The photo has just been screenshotted around five to six days ago…

Aomine's anger flared within him while tears flowed down his burning cheeks as he gritted his teeth and snarled.

Kagami was cheating…

Kagami was cheating on him with another male… A blonde male that had a more lithe body than he did and Aomine couldn't help letting out a scream-whine that came from deep within.

The sound laced with utter betrayal and hurt as he pulled his arm back then proceeded to throw his boyfriends phone as hard as he could at the sleeping form of his lover who currently laid down in bed knocked out sleeping peacefully with their child Ruby – She was actually a production of sperm injection from a woman they picked to be the mother, she was actually a dear friend of them both. They had met her during studying in college when they moved to California.

It was Aomine's sperm that fertilized the egg though the little girl had red eyes since the mother also had red eyes like Kagami.

But all of that slipped his mind as he held the phone in his hand.

Aomine at that moment and time lost focus of the time, it was three am but to him it didn't matter because his mind was cluttered with hatred and anger.

Betrayal so _deep_ it stung his veins and pulsed in his nerves. Everything in his body hurt and his heart felt like a void because he couldn't believe that Kagami cheated once again and with a man who had been his ex while they had a short break a year ago.

Everything felt numb and it was like the whole room hadn't existed because all his mind could see was black, his vision blurry and unfocused as he screamed at the top of his lungs—

"WHAT THE FUCK TAIGA!? BASTARD."

Kagami immediately woke up and let out a shout as he sprung up on his bed, the bed sheets on his side flying around frantically as he tried to untangle himself while not waking up their daughter Ruby. "Oh shit, AOIMINE!"

He caught his phone catching a glimpse of the nude to which he let out a curse as he jumped for Aomine. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other male who thrashed about but do to being held so close he could only move his head.

Panic rose within Kagami because he couldn't believe what was happening.

No…. no-no-no-no! Aomine didn't see that… he didn't… Kagami needed to explain before Aomine would get up and leave him.

"Aomine listen to me!"

"NO FUCK YOU! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD! LET ME FUCKING GO RIGHT NOW!" He moved his head as violently as he could trying his damndest to give Kagami a head-but but it was all futile because although he was angry with the guy he also felt weak… so fucking weak at the moment that he just wanted to slump on the ground and cry.

How could Kagami do this to him? Why would he do this to him? Was Aomine simply not enough- did he not provide the same pleasure?

What was wrong with him…?

Just why Kagami… why…?

Aomine suddenly felt worthless and inadequate.

Pain was gripping his very soul and he couldn't breathe as he kept repeating over and over again to Kagami to let him go.

But the longer he said it… his voice became hoarse and scratchy as those arms wrapped tighter around his frame. Those lips whispered in his ear over and over again – "I'm sorry baby… just let me explain."

What was there to explain?

What could he explain either way?

Was there even an explanation…?

Yes, there was and Kagami should give it to him.

He stopped thrashing and decided to let himself relax. Kagami's arms not once loosening their grip, Aomine could feel Kagami's pants against the back of his neck, the warm breath tickling the skin there.

It was quiet in the room and Aomine having calmed down realized what an ass he had been because he could have woken up Ruby and probably scared her to death with their fighting. He craned his head a bit to look at the sleeping form of his daughter and felt relief coursing through his being at seeing Kagami made sure they had avoided her completely.

She was sleeping soundly wrapped up in the bed sheets.

She was such a heavy sleeper like he was, literally, _nothing_ ever woke her up and although that specific trait could be bothersome in the mornings when he would try to wake her up for school right now at the moment it was a blessing.

He would have hated for her to see him break down and fight with Kagami.

He would not put her through such things.

As the pair of dark blue eyes stared at the sleeping child a choked cry was heard in the room suddenly. Aomine stiffened in his lover's arms as the sound permitted through his ears. His eyes widened when he heard the broken voice next.

"I…" the arms around him tightened even more making it hard to breathe all of a sudden. "Shit Daiki… I swear I haven't done anything okay… I was… nothing happened…"

Aomine could feel his eyes burn as he listened to Kagami speaks…

He didn't know what was stopping the air from going into his lungs anymore…

Was it Kagami's tighter than tight embrace…?

Or was it the obvious lies spilling from those lips…?

"I swear I didn't do anything…"

"Then why did you have a screenshot of the DM then? Why is _**his**_ nude saved into your phone Taiga?"

He was surprised at how steady his voice was when inside he felt like he broke into a million pieces. He felt like a shattered glass window… the longer Kagami stayed silent- not answering his questions one more piece fell and broke from the already broken window.

The pieces falling on the hard cold ground breaking even more…

"I don't know why… I don't know why I have it… I just…"

"I think you need to let me go."

"I don't want to… because… because if I do you'll leave… you won't listen to me."

"Kagami you cheated on me what do you expect?"

"I DIDN'T CHEAT!" Kagami shouted as he let go of Aomine- Anger flaring in him at the way Aomine accused him of such an act so surely.

He was positive about everything.

Kagami knows he has fucked up in the past but he changed! Didn't the bastard trust him… believed in him just a little bit?

"Of course you didn't… that's what every fucking cheater says Kagami! I mean why in the world would you save that fucking picture?! _WHY_? Why is _**that**_ _bastard_ sending you things?"

Aomine hated sounding like such a female but damn it how could he not complain and argue? What kind of spouse keeps nudes from another person?

Nudes of a crazy ex…

Nudes of a person that tried to destroy everything two people had – destroy a family.

"Listen Aomine, Rick just sent me that nude okay but I didn't reply to him I just erased the conversation and took the screenshot. I was going to delete it okay!? I just wanted to have it there and then delete it after a while nothing special just I don't know I wanted proof."

'Seriously?' Aomine scoffed as he rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Kagami's lame ass explanation was definitely not doing anything to change Aomine's mind.

Kagami got up and followed the other male out the room and into the living without forgetting to lock the door.

Words and broken sentences just spilling from his mouth trying to get Aomine to understand and believe him…

"I… I swear, Aomine. I didn't do anything. The picture means nothing!" He yelled as he threw his arms up. Red eyes widening with madness as he watched his partner's hunched body leaning against the counter.

"Then why did you save it?"

I wanted a memory… I—"

"You wanted a fucking memory? FOR FUCKING WHAT?" Aomine shouted.

His broken heart felt like it was being pulled back together and mended with nothing but pure hatred. Seething rage threatening to expel from within as he glared at Kagami.

"Wait, I didn't mean that… just … fuck!" Kagami yelled out frustratingly as his hands covered his face.

It was quiet… Aomine stared at the red head _waiting_ … waiting for what? He didn't know until a small voice tore through the tense silence.

"I shouldn't have kept it… I guess… I just felt smug ya know?"

Aomine flinched as he noticed how red the others eyes were. They were filled to the bream with tears. The veins in his eyes were prominent and bloodshot.

"I swear I only screenshotted it and didn't answer him… I swear I didn't do anything… We were doing so good, why would I fuck that up?"

The words… they sounded so sincere and heartfelt.

But sadly, Aomine knew better.

"Just tell me the truth, Kagami."

"I'M TELLING YOU THE FUCKING TRUTH DAIKI! FUCK! YOU'RE PISSING ME OF!" Kagami yelled out causing Aomine to cross his arms and let out a bitter, dry chuckle.

"Oh, _I'm_ making you mad? Okay, okay."

Anger was radiating off of them both. Kagami was pacing back and forth- Confused between crying and punching a wall as Aomine just stood there. His teeth biting his bottom one so hard he tasted blood, he felt dead and agitated. Anxiety was pooling deep in his stomach as he looked at the other male.

"Why him then?" Aomine croaked out stopping Kagami in his tracks. He watched the broad back stiffen and stand up straight. "Why him? Why would he still message you if he weren't receiving some sort of response? Why the guy who almost tore this family apart and almost landed you five years in prison Kagami?"

"Stop it Daiki, you know I hate talking about the past." Kagami said as he turned around pointing a finger at him.

"Well, it's kinda _hard_ to not bring it up when the past still makes itself present in our _now_."

"Please… Believe me…" Kagami said, his lips quivering slightly as he stared at the darker male. His eyes burning with tears as his vision got blurry the longer he tried to refrain himself from crying. His legs felt like lead as he walked over to Aomine.

He didn't stop until he was inches away… his hands clenched and unclenched by his sides as he stared into bloodshot eyes, tear stained cheekbones and puffy eyes.

His heart broke as he watched the damaged he had caused on his lover.

The pain the other must be feeling.

"I swear I didn't do anything, Aomine."

His body was itching to close the gap and hold the others frame close to his, the tips of his fingers twitching with the need to touch the soft, smooth dark skin.

"Okay." Aomine said quietly. The single word burning like acid as he watched Kagami smile and pull his body close. His throat was so tight with the need to let out a gut-wrenching scream.

But he knew he had to play nice for now.

He would find out the truth by personally messaging the blond ex.

He wanted to fall down and cry as the other wrapped his arms around him. Aomine bit the inside of his cheeks holding his tears back as he stared at the wall while Kagami kissed his ear and hair saying 'sorry' and 'it won't happen again.'

He felt nothing, instead as his senses caught onto Kagami's warmth and scent he felt himself breaking even more. It was haunting him…

The person who was supposed to be his _wasn't_.

The soft caress made his nauseous as his mind provided him with thoughts of how the tips of those fingers were doing the same to someone else.

It was like having a nightmare but not being able to wake up because it was _real_.

Aomine didn't believe anything for one bit.

He wouldn't rest till he knew the truth.

Kagami broke away with tears staining his own cheeks. "Let's go to bed."

Aomine still staring at the wall beyond Kagami curtly shook his head. "No." he breathed in- the simple action making his chest hurt. "I'm sorry but I need space. I'll go sleep n the guest room. We'll talk tomorrow."

After that without saying goodnight or looking at his lover Aomine walked away.

He felt numb and cold.

He didn't cry but simply walked over to the bed and flopped on it burying his face into the cool, soft-cottoned pillow.

He turned his head to the side to stare at the night sky.

He didn't shut his eyes no even for one moment up until the sun came back out and he heard his daughter along with Kagami leave the house for school and work.

Aomine had to go to work in the afternoon today- wasn't really work just going to drop some papers for a friend that got in an accident so he was currently in the hospital. Aomine was going to drop of his papers for a house robbery that were do today.

He could sleep a little.

Yes, he would sleep but not before going on Facebook and messaging a certain Erik.

He felt numb and movements mechanical as he swiped and tapped on his phone screen. His thumb pressing on the search bar then beginning typing in the name of his current dilemma- Erik Ferri.

There were five profiles that showed up but it was the third one that stood out to his since the beginning. The one with a blond male that had cream, clear skin. His smile was seductive and also, cute as he looked into the camera lenses. The pastel green shirt he wore was loose on him and showing a bit of his shoulder, His light green eyes shining bright as if he was making fun at Aomine.

It was ridiculous and Aomine knew that but that was what it felt like.

His throat suddenly felt dry as he clicked on the profile. He berated himself mentally as his thumb- without consent- scrolled down the timeline. It wasn't public but some statuses and pictures were, pictures such as his photo shoot ones…

Or that one picture Aomine hated seeing- One where it was the man and Kagami- the man holding the camera while kissing Kagami's cheek while Kagami grinned with his eyes closed.

It hurt to see this.

It pained him to know they had a break and Kagami went off with someone else.

It was agonizing to be back here in this profile about to press the message button to ask if his lover was still messing with said man.

His thumb was suspended in the air as he stared at the message button; it trembled slightly as his heart thumped erratically in his chest.

 _You need to know…_ His mind supplied him and even though he knew Kagami would hate him for doing his he couldn't be an idiot anymore.

He couldn't take the infidelity. The soul-crushing despair he felt.

He pressed down on the button as the page immediately changed and loaded to a private chat/message with the blond.

He sighed and tried to find the way to word his words.

You might not believe it but he didn't want to argue with the other man. He was too old for that now and he had more important things to worry over than arguing over a man but he just wanted to know the truth.

Honestly, if he found out Kagami was cheating he was leaving him for good.

There's a limit to the bullshit.

 _A|Ok I bet you know why I'm messaging you. Listen, I found a nude of you in Kagami's phone. Now I need you to tell me if you two are still fucking or if you're just chasing after dick you can't have. I don't wanna argue but being blunt. 10/12, 12:00pm|_

 _A|Message me back as soon as possible. 10/12, 12:01 pm|_

Aomine didn't know how to word his words. For fucks sake he didn't even know how he was supposed to feel. He felt weak, how could he be taking this shit? The Aomine from before, The Aomine Daiki, would have never taken this from anyone.

But feelings make even the strongest of man weak and the coldest of hearts melt.

It was infuriating.

His pride was wounded.

So he decided that before he re-typed a nastier message he would send this and wait for a reply.

He wanted to control his emotions and not feel so fragile.

He didn't want to cry.

Honestly, yesterday he had cried because it caught him by surprise. He wouldn't have expected in a million years to find himself with that.

He had trusted in Kagami for once and look where it got him?

Aomine grimaced as he felt the middle of his forehead throb, indicating him the impending headache on its way.

 _Better sleep now…_

* * *

The room was hot, dark tanned limps were tangled with the white, cotton sheets as the phone's alarmed pierced through the silence.

Ocean blue eyes fluttered open, the vision blurry as they stared off into nowhere particular before they moved over to the phone vibrating on the glass surface of the nightstand.

Aomine groaned before stretching out his limbs, his bones cracking as he arched his back like a cat as his arms were raised up. His body trembled slightly from the strain but it felt amazing at the moment.

His right arm later outstretched towards the offending object that dared to wake him up.

Once he turned off the device by tapping on the dismiss button on his screen he remembered his situation.

His heart constricted once again tightly and painfully in his chest as his eyes roamed over the message he had sent the American blond.

It was still unread and Aomine was glad because he wasn't sure he was ready to know just yet what was going on.

It wasn't until he was at work dropping of the papers that he decided to check his Facebook- refreshing the page when the single white digit in a red bubble popped on his screen on top of the messages icon.

The anxiety he had been controlling grew to out of control proportions as he stared at the notification.

He never used Facebook and he didn't bother with messenger so it was really only one person who it could be.

One simple person who could destroy everything… Who _destroyed_ everything with _three. Simple. Words._

 _E|He's fucking me. 10/12, 5:00 pm|_

He knew it, he knew he was fucked the second he pressed on the icon and looked at the message.

But apparently Erik was on and sending message after message, each one like a knife being stabbed deep into his heart.

 _E|We've been fucking. 10/12, 5:02 pm|_

 _E|And last time I checked Aomine-san, you guys weren't together. 10/12, 5:03 pm|_

Aomine was breathing hard as he tried his best to type back.

 _A|What do you mean not together? 10/12, 5:05 pm|_

The response was immediate.

 _E|Exactly that, Kagami told me you guys were done and over. History. 10/12, 5:05 pm|_

Aomine was perplexed and paralyzed as he stared at his screen. The words haunting him threatening to drive him insane the longer he read them.

The bubble with three dots next to the man's name was like a taunt… what else would he say? How much more can he take?

 _E|Have you been fucking him? And sorry, Aomine-san, I don't mean to be rude but you would understand why I would hate hearing this from you. 10/12, 5:06 pm|_

 _E|We don't have the most amicable history together and I would hate to know that Taiga has been with you as well. 10/12, 5:06 pm|_

Aomine didn't even hear his boss calling his name as his mind went on overdrive.

He didn't see how the death grip he had on his phone.

Taiga… He was calling his lover by his fucking first name.

 _It_ _ **hurt**_ _… it_ _ **hurt**_ _so_ _ **fucking**_ _ **bad**_ _…_

His throat was clogged; the muscles in his neck were in pain from the strain as he tried to swallow around the ball in his throat.

His breathing was harsh and everything around turned into a blur as his mind began to race with thoughts. His body trembling with anxiety and fear…

He stepped backwards as his back collided with the wall.

"Aomine?"

The darker male finally looked up at his boss, the gruff face contorted with worry.

"Is everything alright son? You look pale."

"No…"

Nothing was okay, could ever be okay.

He needed to _leave_ …

"I need to go, I need to go, I'm sorry."

His boss nodded his head as he stepped forward and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand but please, Take care and don't be reckless okay?"

As Aomine rushed out of the police building he type out his response to the other.

 _A|Thanks. And I get it. Do you mind sending me some proof so I know for sure and show Kagami? 10/12, 5:45 pm|_

Along with a short response of-

 _A|And yeah, He's been with me as well. 10/12, 5:46 pm|_

 _E|Sure, just give me a moment as I take a screenshot. 10/12, 5:47 pm|_

Aomine didn't bother to refresh the page as he got into his car and practically raced to his home. The tires screeching effectively burning the asphalt below, His eyes burning with the need to spill out all of his rage and agony through tears.

His hands were grasping the wheel so hard that his hands were turning white from the force.

It wasn't until he practically slammed the door open that he looked at his phone waiting for the page that refreshed to load the pictures onto his phone.

It was the moment he read the conversations in the two screenshots that his mind finally broke, his restraint on his emotions ceased to exist as he walked to the room.

He couldn't believe it.

He barely registered closing his as he body slid down, his back pressed against the door. His body hitting the floor with a soft thud as his eyes read.

 _ **Kagami_Taiga- Wow. Hey sexy ;)**_

 _ **ErikFerrixo- So, Tonight or?**_

 _ **ErikFerrixo- and thanks handsome :***_

 _ **Kagami_Taiga- What now?**_

 _ **ErikFerrixo- OMG idiot, sex! I want some love-making.**_

 _ **ErikFerrixo- ?**_

 _ **Kagami_Taiga- Fuck yes, come over ;p**_

 _E|That's the last time we had sex. 10/12, 5:50 pm|_

Have you ever loved someone so much that the thought of them with someone else broke you?

Literally broke you tore you apart into pieces.

You couldn't breath and it felt like the oxygen in the air wasn't enough anymore?

Your body trembling with the pain and disbelief…

Aomine for the first time in his life let out broken sob as he scrolled the conversations.

His face was wet as the tears ran down his face as he realized that this was the same screen shot Kagami made… that same day that Aomine was late to the house because he was out catching a robber who shot at him. The bullet missing his his head by a millimeter…

How he got home at four in the morning to see his daughter sleeping in her room and Kagami tangled in the bed sheets while hugging his pillow close to his body- his face buried in it.

His eyes were screwed shut as he let out pained cry from the deep recesses of his soul as he remembered Kagami cuddling close to him smelling clean from a fresh shower and kissing him slowly and tenderly in the mouth.

"Why… Wh-y…?" He whispered as his hands dropped the phone letting it hit the floor as he cried out again, his hands burying themselves in his hair as he pulled on the tresses.

Just thinking about the fact that Kagami brought him to their home and was intimate with that man on their own bed made his heart constrict more.

"Kagami wh-y…?" He chanted as the tears left his eyes.

Everything hurt. It was like being hit with a truck.

He did that for another ten minutes before composing himself slightly and opening his eyes to look at the screen.

 _E|Oh and there's this other recent one. I have more but they're more lewd and there are naked pictures, so I rather not send that. 10/12, 5:51 pm|_

* * *

 _ **ErikFerrixo- Taiga, baby, I'm horny ;)**_

 _ **ErikFerrixo- Ugh, ignore me when I'm telling you things Bakagami.**_

 _ **Kagami_Taiga- I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Kagami_Taiga- I am pretty hard right now and it' because I'm thinking of you.**_

 _ **ErikFerrixo- Too bad, I can't help you.**_

 _ **ErikFerrixo- You're on your own baby.**_

 _ **Kagami_Taiga- Damn…**_

 _ **Kagami_Taiga- Send me a sexy pic.**_

 _ **Erikferrixo- I can't**_

 _ **Kagami_Taiga- K**_

* * *

Betrayal is the worst feeling in the world.

It's something that you never see coming… it's sudden and something that you never expect from someone, even less from a person you love.

It's a pain gripping emotion that courses through you. It's raw and unrelenting.

Betrayal doesn't care nor ask if you're innocent and deserving it just is, it just happens.

Aomine couldn't help his breakdown.

It didn't matter who he was or how manly he is the fact that Kagami betrayed him like this… yet again after everything was heart wrenching.

It felt like someone was squeezing his heart and soul. He couldn't breathe as he let out choked cries.

He didn't know how to stop either... the tears… they didn't stop.

He couldn't stop them as they left his eyes. Hell, he didn't even know where they came from or the fact that he had so much to cry.

The sides of his head were pounding and throbbing from the continuous sobbing.

His body trembled slightly as he got up and fell to his bed shared with Kagami.

The other males cologne and scent made the feeling of despair he currently felt worse.

He was disgusted by the others actions but he couldn't help turning his body, his hands pulling the red heads close to his body as he inhaled his scent.

The scent he came to love since high school.

A unique scent that only his rival, who made Aomine feel alive again, had.

Aomine didn't care that his tears were wetting the pillow along with his snot and saliva as he cried.

He was a mess and he knew it.

Not even losing his love for basketball hurt this much.

Nothing in his life up to this point hurt as much as this.

The feeling of loneliness and inadequateness was horrible.

He hiccupped as he tried to calm down.

The sun had since then set and the sky was navy blue now as the stars shined up in the sky. He idly wondered where Kagami was with his daughter but he couldn't lift any muscle to go and grab his phone on the floor by the door and call.

He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to hear his lover's voice in his current condition.

That was until he heard the door open and close and the faint sound of keys jingling resounding through the walls.

But he heard no excited footsteps that indicated his daughter was with Kagami. No sound of her rolling book bag as the wheels rolled on the floor. No, excited 'Papamine I'm home!'

The only sound he heard was the one of his door opening. His eyes shifting to the door to see blood shot eyes that stared down at him as the tanned hand gripped onto the door handle.

" _Daiki…"_

Aomine could feel his eyes stinging again as he heard the broken whisper of his name. The moonlight lit Kagami's face just so, enough to show the tears that made their way down his face.

Aomine licked his dried lips before trying to speak. "Where is Ruby?"

Kagami swallowed as he sighed. "Your boss called me and told me how rushed you left, I decided it was best if she had a sleepover with Kuroko's and Momoi's daughter Lili."

"Then why are you doing here?" Aomine growled out next.

It was like the agony and pain was suddenly replaced with seething rage and hate as he stared at the red head.

"Get. OUT!" He screamed in the next second as he got up of the bed and proceeded to shove Kagami back causing him to collide with the wooden door harshly.

He made no sound or complains. The only way Aomine knew the other was in pain from the collision was the discomfort that showed in his features as he grimaced while he looked at him.

It was if his eyes were screaming at him.

Telling him to hit him and take out his rage.

And the last thing Aomine needed was pity from a cheater.

"You bastard! Stop looking at me like that!" He said as he punched Kagami square in the jaw causing the red head to fall down.

Aomine tackled him; He straddled Kagami prepared to hit him again and again… as many times as it took for him to relieve his pain.

Yet…

As he had his hand raised in the air, the red head staring back up at him with blood on his nose, the blood in his mouth staining his white, pearly teeth, Aomine found himself faltering.

Tears slipping from his eyes as they fell down and hit Kagami's Face and neck…

He growled out and he slammed his fist down harshly against the floor on the side of Kagami's face as he broke down.

"You fucking bastard."

"I know…"

"How could you do this to me? You piece of shit!"

"I know…"

"I HATE YOU!" Aomine screamed.

"I know…"

Aomine choked on a sob as he got up. The sleeve of his sweater wiping the tears and snot off of his face…

"NO, You don't know, Kagami! You will never know!" He screamed at the other as he watched the man get up as well.

"Why did you do it!? Am I not good enough? Why?! TELL ME!" Aomine shouted as he glared at the other. His fist clenching…

"I was an idiot okay!? It only happened once though and I regret it!" Kagami shouted back as he extended his arms out.

"LIAR!" Aomine yelled as he walked over to the door to get his phone from the floor. His thumbs flying across the screen at the speed of light as he retrieved the pictures of the saved screenshots of six days ago. Once he had them on his screen he threw the device at Kagami who caught it thanks to his fast reflexes.

"Six days ago, Kagami. _Six_!"

Kagami's face contorted in shock and fear as he read. His mouth opening and closing like a fish a few times before he was able to answer. "Daiki I-"

"No! Don't fucking Daiki me. Hell, don't say my name ever again!"

"Aomine I can explain!"

"What the fuck? No, there's nothing to explain!" Aomine growled out before rubbing his hands over his face. "Christ, I can't even stand being in front of you anymore!"

Aomine walked over to snatch his phone from Kagami before walking past him. The red head immediately started panicking proceeding to grab the others wrist.

"Kagami let go!"

"No! We're not done talking!"

"We are more than fucking _done_ here!" Kagami flinched, his hold faltering allowing the darker male to pull his wrist away before giving the red head one last look of disgust.

"I'm going to Tetsu's. Don't show up there because I don't want Ruby to know any of this."

Kagami watched as Aomine left.

He knew what this meant…

And it didn't surprise him when a day later all of Ruby and Aomine's things were gone.

Two white envelopes on his glass dinner table.

The house quiet and eerie…

Dark and gloomy…

The walls in his lonely, cold house written with his regrets… with the mistakes he can never make a right for…

Even though he knew what the letters were.

He still sobbed when he read the farewell. He sobbed even harder, his throat constricting as he let out involuntary cries knowing that Aomine was willing to share custody and to split it.

He was being too kind.

Kagami didn't deserve them.

He literally broke down and fell to the floor on his knees when he read his daughters letter- saying she was going on a short vacation with papamine and that she would miss him.

Kagami hugged himself- his arms clutching onto each other. His fingers digging into his skin as he rocked slowly back and forward.

He was ashamed.

He lost the only important person in his life for what? To be a hot-shot?

His body trembled as he realized how He would no longer feels Aomine's warmth, His body pressed close to his at night as they cuddled.

The sweet and intense lovemaking…

The fights and laughs…

He really was a Bakagami.

Kagami just hope Aomine hated him- hated him for all that he has done. Because that's all that he deserves…

Even more…

 _Hate me today_

 _Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

 _Hate me in ways_  
 _Yeah, ways hard to swallow_  
 _Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

 _And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave_  
 _Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made_  
 _And like a baby boy I never was a man_  
 _Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand_  
 _And then I fell down yelling, "Make it go away!"_  
 _Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be_  
 _And then she whispered, "How can you do this to me?"_

 _Hate me today_  
 _Hate me tomorrow_  
 _Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

 _Hate me in ways_  
 _Yeah, ways hard to swallow_  
 _Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

 _[Children voices:]_ _  
If you're sleeping are you dreaming,  
If you're dreaming are you dreaming of me?  
I can't believe you actually picked me_

I'm so sorry Aomine was Kagami's last thought as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

I'M SO SO SO SORRY GUYS. /SWEATS/ IM I KICKED OUT YET? I'M SOOOO SORRY BUT I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING SAD AND JUST FUCK SORRY.


End file.
